


But You Always Have Me

by smugPoet



Series: Steve and Robin Takin Ass and Kickin Names (Tales of a Legendary Bromance) [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Platonic Love, Some angst, chosen families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugPoet/pseuds/smugPoet
Summary: Robin is very much in the closet, except for with Steve. But people have their suspicions. And people talk. And people are mean and cruel. And Robin has her doubts.





	But You Always Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE AND THEMES
> 
> PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION
> 
> the word d*ke will NOT be censored in the fic and the word "queer" is used as an insult!! PLEASE BE SAFE
> 
> the actual homophobia is pretty brief but still. be careful.

Steve was starving, and the pizza he had in his passenger seat was extremely tempting. He was ready and prepped for a night home alone. He was still living with his parents due to the fact that he couldn't get into any schools, and they were out of town and the kids were off doing god-knows-what, but they insisted they didn’t need him to supervise. So he ordered a pizza, which he just picked up, and was on his way home. He had just driven past the school and was about three blocks from home, when he saw a familiar figure walking on the sidewalk. Between combat boots, a black leather belt wrapped around light wash jeans, and a distinct lack of a coat, Steve knew it was Robin. It wasn't necessarily a warm October night, and it was almost dark, so he figured, he'd stop, let her get in the car, offer her some pizza and take her home. 

He was about to roll down his window to call out to her, when he noticed a couple of boys following behind her. Steve lowered the radio to see if he could make out what they were saying. The boys behind her, they seemed angry, and Steve was a little afraid. He knew what Hawkins had to say about teenage girls, and he knew what Hawkins had to say about teenage girls who didn't fit the perfect mold. 

"Fucking dyke!" He heard one of the boys yell, a word that pissed Steve off to his core, not only because it was directed at his best friend, but also because he'd felt that word leave his lips before, and he hated being reminded of a time when he was more ignorant. Robin kept her head down. For the first time, she was being non-confrontational, and Steve wasn't sure how he felt about that. "Say something you goddamn queer!" Steve watched as Robin crossed her arms and continued to ignore the boys. Suddenly, one of them ran up to her and grabbed her by her hair, causing her to yelp. Steve hit the gas and pulled up a few yards in front of the boys before jumping out of the car, not bothering to close the door before running to help Robin.

Before the one kid knew what was happening, Steve socked him upside his jaw and threw him off of Robin. The kid came back towards him, now pissed off. Before he could even raise his hand, Steve hooked him in his left eye and grabbed him by the back of his head. He was seething with anger, but he didn't struggle. 

"Listen to me, asshole," Steve growled, teeth clenched. "If you ever touch her again, God help me, I will rip your throat out of your neck and feed it to your asshole friend over there. Got it?" The kid, still clearly pissed, now had a purple bruise blooming over his left eye and cheek-bone. He nodded, albeit reluctantly. Steve turned him around and shoved him away, turning to Robin, standing, somewhat in shock. She appeared to be mostly fine, other than the fact that she was clearly a little shaken. Steve ushered her to the car, moving the pizza to the back seat so Robin could sit in the passenger seat. He walked around the front and got in the driver's seat, and was quickly met with an unreadable gaze from Robin. 

"You didn't have to do that, Steve," she whispered. Steve just looked at her, dumbfounded. He didn't have to do that? What was he supposed to do? Drive away knowing his best friend was being ridiculed?

"Yes I did, man. I know you're capable, but honestly, the fucker deserved to get his ass kicked," he said, chuckling a little. "And seriously, Rob, that's bullshit. There's no way I was just going to drive away from that." Robin nodded, looking down at her arms. "And I was actually going to offer you a ride-" Steve's voice faded as he followed Robin's gaze. On her arms were some pretty serious welts. "Hey what the fuck happened?" Steve said, gently picking one of her arms up to get a closer look. She pulled her arm away from him and looked out the window. 

"It doesn't matter. It's not like it won't happen again," she mumbled, apathy in her voice. 

"Yes, it does matter. What happened?" He asked, voice more stern. 

"They threw stones at me," Robin said, swiping at her eye with the heel of her hand. Steve stared at her, unsure of what to say. 

"Jesus, fuck," he sighed, dropping his head into his hand. "The fuckers threw rocks at you?" He asked, though it wasn't really a question, more so a verbal display of his disbelief. "Are you okay?" he asked her, his gaze softening upon seeing the glassy look in her eyes. 

"Honestly? No," she said, voice breaking and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Steve just stared. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. Steve leaned over and pulled her into a hug. "Steve?" she said, voice muffled from where her head was buried in his shoulder. 

"Yeah?"

"What if they're right?" she asked pulling away from him slightly.

"Right? Who? Right about what?" Steve asked, looking down to lock eyes with her. Her face was pained and she looked ashamed or embarrassed.

"People. About... me? That I really am some freak. I mean. This... isn't normal, Steve. I'm not normal," she whispered, practically choking on her words. Steve became furious, but not at Robin. Never at her. But at literally everyone, even himself, for making the world a hostile place for anyone.

"No, absolutely not," he said with full confidence. "What- who you are," he quickly corrected, "doesn't change anything. No one else gets a say in who you love. Robin, you are smart and funny and bad ass, and the fact that you kiss girls doesn't make you less than a person," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Promise me that you will never let anyone make you think otherwise." Robin nodded, allowing him to pull her in for another hug. She took a deep breath and composed herself. 

"Thank you," she said sniffling and wiping excess tears from her eyes and drawing back from the hug. "I'll see you at work, Harrington," she said, reaching for the door handle. 

"Wait, what are you doing?" Steve asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm going home..." she said, looking at Steve as if he was an idiot.

"I'm driving you home," he answered in a matter-of-fact way.

"I live like one block from here, dingus. I'll be fine."

"I know for a fact that you live five blocks from here. Why don't you just come back to my place, we can hang and watch movies. My folks aren't home so we can pretty much do whatever," he said, completely unaware of the sexual innuendo, even after Robin laughed in his face. 

"Steve, really it's fin-"

"I have a whole pizza."

"Deal," she said, straight-faced. 

"Wait that's it? That's all I needed to say?" Steve stared at her, on the verge of laughing hysterically and smacking her. 

"Yeah. Honestly not sure why you didn't just lead with that," she said punching him lightly in the arm.

"You are such an asshole," he laughed.

"Yeah, I've been told. Now floor it, dingus, the pizza's getting cold." Steve rolled his eyes, but revved the engine and sped forward, causing Robin to slam into the back of her seat, and Steve to almost piss himself laughing. "Oh, my god!" she said, somewhere between a laugh and a shriek. "You're douche bag, Harrington."

"Yeah, you say that like every day. But you love me anyway," he said laughing.

"Hey, that is totally debatable," but she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fic with these themes, but I really wanted to write some angst with Robin and Steve, and homophobia in the 80s was awful as we can tell from season 1 of stranger things. 
> 
> also im very sorry about this wow
> 
> so much whump in just a couple days. i promise my next fic will be fluffier, i just needed to get this one out of the waY


End file.
